Klaine à Poudlard
by Pcindy20.08
Summary: décrouvrez l'univers de Glee/Klaine dans les murs de Poudlard.
1. Introduction

Bonjour

Voilà, après de nombreuses lectures sur FanFiction, je me lance enfin dans l'écriture.

Je vous mets ici un extrait du premier chapitre.J'attends vos réactions et/ou commentaires. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez envie de connaître la suite ou si je m'arrête ici.

Bonne lecture !

Extrait :

- Nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un évènement important ! J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le tournoi des trois sorciers se déroulera à Poudlard. Dit Dumbledore.

En même temps, la porte se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit et le ministre de la Magie entra dans la Grande Salle.

- Bonjour Mr le Ministre. Il est venu vous expliquer les détails accompagnant le tournoi des Trois sorciers. Mr Hummel ! continua - t - il.

- Kurt, pourquoi Burt ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? Dit Finn à voix basse. (Et oui, leur père est le ministre de la magie, il faut le préciser :p)

- Bonne question Finn. dit Kurt de façon sarcastique avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore. (Pourquoi mon père ne nous avait- il rien dit durant les vacances ?).

- Mais avant cela, bienvenu aux élèves de la Dalton Academy de Westerville ainsi que l'école de Crawford qui séjourneront à Poudlard durant cette année scolaire et qui représenteront leur école au tournoi des trois sorciers. Dit Dumbledore.

Alors, quand avez-vous pensez?  
Un petit MP pour me dire ...


	2. Chapter 1 - Départ vers Poudlard

Bonjour, Me revoilà pour le 1er vrai chapitre un peu court (désolé).

MERCI pour les petits message d'encouragement et Follower. Je continue donc sur ma lancé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1: Départ vers Poudlard.

**Kurt**

Pour cette 4e année, Kurt partait plus confiant pour deux raisons :

1. Il ne laissait pas son père seul à la maison pour un an comme les autres années, durant les vacances, il s'était marié avec la plus adorable des femmes : Carole, la mère de Finn.

2. Il allait retrouver sa meilleure amie Rachel et le Glee Club.

Mais malheureusement, cette brute de Karofsky serait toujours là pour lui rendre la vie impossible.

###

Kurt s'assit en compagnie de Finn et Rachel dans un compartiment vide du train. (Et oui, Rachel est sa meilleure amie mais aussi la copine de Finn, cela lui rappelait que lui, il est célibataire et il avait la joie d'entendre parler de leur vie de couple à tout bout de champ !)

Au cours du trajet, plusieurs amis du Glee Club vinrent les voir dans leur compartiment, notamment Mercedes, une amie de Kurt et Rachel, Puck, le meilleur ami de Finn qui est dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec lui. Et puis plus discrètement, Santana, Sam, Brittany, Mike et Tina qui passèrent chacun à l'heure tour pour les saluer.

Les membres du Glee Club évitaient de se voir ou de passer du temps ensemble à la vue des autres élèves. Il faut savoir que le Glee Club est un groupe secret se réunissant dans le Salle sur Demande (et oui pour qu'il demeure secret) formé de diverses élèves des 4 maisons de Poudlard. Ces membres non pas fait le choix d'y entrée car ils y sont membre de générations en générations. Le Glee Club est un endroit où les noms de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard n'est pas la priorité. Ils sont tous de maison différente mais réunit, ils sont comme une grande famille, là pour chanter.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous donne envie de connaitre la suite, malgré sa petite taille. Promis le prochain sera plus long et vous en saurait plus sur les personnages.

J'attends avec impatience vos avis, remarque, commentaire et pourquoi pas vos idées pour la suite.

/!/ Je recherche une âme charitable qui serait prête a corriger l'orthographe avant publication. Si cela vous intéresse, faites le moi savoir par MP. (j'en ai grandement besoin)

Biz

A la prochaine


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – rencontre non voulue

**Kurt**

La répartition des premières années finie, Dumbledore reprit son discours.

- Nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un évènement important ! J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le tournoi des trois sorciers se déroulera à Poudlard. Dit Dumbledore.

En même temps, la porte se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit et le ministre de la Magie entra dans la Grande Salle.

- Bonjour Mr le Ministre. Il est venu vous expliquer les détails accompagnant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Mr Hummel ! Continua- t- il.

- Kurt, pourquoi Burt ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? Dit Finn à voix basse. (Et oui, leur père est le ministre de la magie, il faut le préciser :p)

- Bonne question Finn. dit Kurt de façon sarcastique avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore. Pourquoi mon père ne nous avait- il rien dit durant les vacances ? Pensa-t-il.

- Mais avant cela, bienvenue aux élèves de la Dalton Academy de Westerville ainsi que l'école de Crawford qui séjourneront à Poudlard durant cette année scolaire et qui représenteront leur école au tournoi des trois sorciers. Dit Dumbledore.

La Grande Salle comptait deux tables supplémentaires à droite de la table des Serdaigles où les élèves de Crawford et de la Dalton Academy trouvèrent place.

Crawford était une école de filles habillées de chemisier blanc et de courte jupe à carreaux qui faisait pâlir de jalousie Santana. La jeune fille essayait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard de modifier la règle qui disait « Portez une jupe ne découvrant pas les genoux ». D'après elle, cette règle devait être écrite par un hobbit comme Rachel Berry qui n'aimait que les jupes plissées de grand-mère et bien sûr, Rachel avait été choqué pendant tout le reste la réunion du Glee Club.

La Dalton Academy, elle est une école de garçon en uniforme bleu et rouge.

Dont Santana n'avait pu se retenir de dire : « une bande de fils à papa avec un balai dans le derrière. » ce qui avait fait se retourner un jeune garçon avec d'après elle, un pot de gel à la place des cheveux.

Une semaine plus tard, les cours avaient bien démarrés maintenant et le Glee club allait enfin pouvoir se réunir pour la première fois cette année.

La sonnerie retentit et Kurt rangea ses affaires dans son sac à bandoulière. Il se leva et partit en direction de la Salle sur Demande suivant de loin (mais pas trop) Finn et Puck partit les premiers de la classe.

Rêvassant sur le premier solo de l'année qu'il se ferait une joie de piquer à Rachel Berry, il ne vit pas qu'une certaine personne le suivait : Karofsky. Arrivé au bout du couloir, Karofsky le poussa contre le mur de pierre. Kurt se cogna méchamment l'épaule et fit tomber ses livres.

Il se pencha tout en masse son épaule gauche et ramassa ses bouquins. Comme d'habitude, personne n'avait rien dit et on l'ignorait royalement. Le fait d'être devenu le fils du nouveau Ministre de la Magie n'avait rien changé. Il était toujours martyrisé par Karofsky et personne ne faisait rien à part son amie Rachel qui le défendait comme elle le pouvait et Santana lopez quand elle était dans le coin mais à cette heure-ci, elle finissait son entrainement de cheerleading à l'autre bout du château près du terrain de Quidditch.

Il commença à empiler ses livres quand une autre main vient se poser sur son bouquin de math.

Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien de casé ? dit le garçon.

non mes livres non rien, ça va. Dit Kurt en se relevant et il vit deux yeux brun-vert, des cheveux bouclé emprisonné sous une tonne de gel le fixé. Derrière se trouvait ses amis en uniforme de la Dalton Academy.

Embarrassé, il prit ses livres à terre et des mains du garçon et partit en vitesse. (Pas facile d'être humilié par cette brute de Karofsky mais en plus devant des élèves de Dalton.).

**Inconnu**

Le bouclé s'inquiétait pour le garçon châtain. Il lui avait demandé s'il allait bien mais il s'était empresser de parler de ses livres et de partir vite

Laissant ses amis dans le corridor, il suivit le châtain, au bout du couloir, il prit à droite et se retrouva seul dans un cul-de-sac. (Où pouvait-il avoir disparu ?)

Il était déboussolé. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il avoir disparu aussi vite et pourquoi s'était-il enfuit. Le jeune homme se mit comme nouvelle mission de retrouver le garçon et d'essayer de l'aider car il en était sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le bousculait.

Il revient sur ses pas pour rejoindre ses amis.

Où tu étais ? Dit Wes à son ami. On te cherchait partout, encore entrain de sauver une demoiselle en détresse ? dit-il.

Ha ha, très marrant Wes, je te reconnais bien là. Dit le bouclé.

C'est pour rire. dit Wes avec un grand sourire qui disparut aussitôt et reprit :

Retournons au dortoir. Nous devons reprendre les répétitions pour les communales.

Oui, le Conseil a décidé des chansons. Désolé mais pas de Katy Perry à l'horizon. Dit Jeff à son ami mais des oreilles non concernés avaient entendu.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonsoir,

Désolé pour le retard... Voilà enfin la suite !

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Un grand MERCI pour ma relectrice de choc (qui se reconnaitra bien sûr)

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les Trois Champions

**Rachel**

Rachel était en retard pour le Glee Club mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. La jeune fille avait entendu une conversation très intéressante. « _les communales »_ - « _décider des chansons »_. Les élèves de Dalton avaient aussi leur « Glee Club » et ils allaient sûrement participer contre son Glee Club au concours des chorales. Pensa-t-elle. Elle se dépêcha, arrivé à la Salle sur Demande, elle passa la porte sans se faire repérer. Oui la salle sur demande apparaissait avec ce dont vous avez besoin et eux, ils avaient pu découvrir une grande salle avec des fauteuils rouge-bordeaux devant une scène comme Broadway (d'après Rachel Berry) et des instruments plus vrais que nature.

- J'ai entendu les élèves de Dalton. Ils vont participer aux communales ! Dit-elle. Ils ont déjà décidé des chansons et ils sont en pleine répétition à l'heure qu'il est. Elle avait parlé tellement vite qu'elle dû reprendre son souffle. Les autres installés dans les fauteuils devant la scène, avaient arrêté leurs conversations et la regarda en silence.

- Il faut se dépêcher. Reprit-elle. On va faire comme prévu. On commencera avec un duo de Finn et moi puis, une collégiale, et on terminera avec mon solo que j'ai déjà prépa…

- Tu te calmes tout de suite le Hobbit. Santana s'était levé et avançait vers Rachel en la pointant du doigt. Tu n'es pas la seule ici. On avait dit que pour les communales, on privilégierait les autres voix et pas seulement la tienne. Dit-elle.

Cette année le Glee Club avait décidé de se révéler au grand jour. Leur Club était secret, sa création remontait à bien longtemps et à l'époque, les seuls clubs qui existaient ne comptait tout au plus que des élèves de deux maisons différentes et surtout aucun Club n'avait parmi ses membres des élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard réunit. Tout le monde savait que ses deux maisons se haïssaient depuis très longtemps, tellement longtemps que les raisons précises était devenu très vague à présent. Certains parlait d'histoire de chambre des secrets, d'autres d'un élève de Serpentard qui aurait tué de nombreux élèves diplômés surtout de Gryffondor une fois qu'il était sortit de l'école, d'autre d'un monstre poilus se baladant dans les tuyaux de canalisation aux moments où de nombreux drames ont survenu durant une année scolaire lointaine.

Grâce à ce concours, il allait enfin révéler le seule club de l'école qui comptait parmi ses membres les élèves des quatre maisons, abolir la règles de nouveaux membres du club inscrit que par leur descendance. Le Glee Club voulait gagner aux concours des chorales du pays et enfin montrer à toute l'école que des élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard pouvait passer du temps ensemble et être amis.

Rachel, elle voulait, en plus, montrer à tous son talent de chanteuse et pouvoir un jour, jouer et chanter sur les planches de Broadway.

**Kurt**

Kurt de son côté, il resta silencieux pendant que Puck et Finn allaient se mettre entre les deux filles. Il ne prêta pas fort attention à la discussion qui allait encore finir en bagarre avec ces deux-là. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait soutenu Santana pour avoir également sa chance. Lui aussi aurait voulu une place plus importante durant les communales mais Kurt avait la tête ailleurs.

Comment faire pour éviter le garçon bouclé qui l'avait aidé puis pourchassé avant d'arriver dans la Salle sur Demande. Il ne faut absolument pas que le bouclé attire l'attention sur ce qu'il a vu. Personne ne doit être au courant, ni son père qui ferait une seconde attaque, ni ses amis.

Les garçons réussirent enfin à calmer Santana et les répétitions reprirent. Santana revint s'asseoir près de Kurt. Elle vit son ami et compris pourquoi il n'était pas venu à son secours. Kurt était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Elle lui prit la main et juste avec un regard, elle le réconforta. Santana pouvait être une garce mais avec les personnes qui comptait vraiment pour elle, elle devenait un vrai ange. Kurt comprit dès le début qu'elle serait là pour lui et savait qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider.

Depuis sa première année et les réunions du Glee Club, Santana se trouvait souvent dans les parages. Elle avait vite compris les intentions de Karofsky. Kurt avait su la convaincre de ne rien dire et il avait dû trouver de bon argument. Au fils du temps, c'était devenu leur secret au beau vouloir de Kurt et non à celui de Santana alors, elle se trouvait souvent non loin de lui.

Au fils des quatre années, ils étaient devenu de plus en plus proche mais pas comme on l'entend, un seul regard et ils se comprenaient. Ils étaient devenu un soutient l'un pour l'autre de véritable ami. Santana était comme un ange gardien pour Kurt et lui était là pour elle et un jour, il sera là pour l'aide comme elle fait pour lui aujourd'hui. Un soutient essentiel pour eux mais invisible en dehors de leur cœur et du Glee Club car Kurt était un Gryffondor et Santana une Serpentard. Deux maisons qui les séparaient d'une amitié précieuse.

**Kurt**

Samedi soir était une soirée spéciale, les élèves de Dalton organisaient dans le parc une petite fête en l'honneur de leur arrivé à Poudlard et du tournois des trois sorciers.

Sur la pelouse était installé une grande tente en toile beige, dehors dans l'entré un tapis violet accueillait les élèves et professeurs et de chaque côté de ce tapis trônait d'énormes bougie jaune avec un léger parfum citronnée. A l'intérieur était disposé des tables buffets d'un côté et des tables blanches dressées d'un service en argent avec des sièges dorés de l'autre. Dans le fond, il y avait une grande scène en bois avec un micro au centre.

Pour cette fête, les élèvent pouvaient se vêtir comme ils le désiraient (dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr). Kurt sortit de sa male une de mes plus belle tenue, à la fois classe et pas trop voyant : un slim noir, une chemise noir et une cravate dorée.

Il s'installait à une table avec Rachel et Finn et il vit Santana qui le surveillait de loin. Ils papotaient autour d'un verre. Depuis la révélation des champions, il y a quelques jours Puck s'était joint à elle après la demande Finn qui désirait tenir sa promesse auprès de Burt et ils se relayaient donc pour veiller sur Kurt.

A un moment la musique s'arrêta et un groupe de garçon de Dalton monta sur scène.

- J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée. Nous allons chanter une ou deux chansons alors n'hésitez pas, Venez dansez ! avait dit l'inconnu.

Le bouclé se retourna et rejoignit les Warblers dans le fond de la scène pour donner les dernières recommandations aux autres. Ensuite, il se mit en place devant et une dizaine de garçon derrière lui. La chanson commença

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Les Warblers était un groupe de garçon qui chantait et dansait en rythme avec leur soliste vedette : Blaine Anderson. Il réalisait sur scène une chorégraphie parfaite qui demandait des heures de travail. Blaine chantait et dansait en rythme. Il était animé d'une joie, d'une énergie extraordinaire, son visage était éluminé et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. La scène était vraiment son élément. Il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Tous les élèves se groupèrent autour de la scène sur la piste de danse pour voir les Warblers.

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Kurt s'était également rapproché. Kurt avait reconnu le bouclé qui l'avait aidé dans les couloirs après son interaction avec Karofsky. Il fixait Blaine et n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de lui. Il était attiré comme un aimant.

Fin septembre

**Burt**

Après ce premier mois de cours, ils allaient enfin connaitre les champions. Pour l'occasion, Burt était venu au château.

Kurt avait essayé d'avoir une conversation avec son père depuis l'annonce du tournois des trois sorciers à la rentrée seulement ça n'avait pas été possible, il était bien trop occupé par son boulot au Ministère.

- Bonjour les enfants, aujourd'hui nous allons enfin connaitre le nom des trois champions. Dit Burt.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la coupe de feu posé pour l'occasion au centre de la grande salle et tout autour était installé les bancs en bois qui trônait d'habitude au pied des tables de la Grande Salle. Les flammes de la coupe qui avait été durant tout un mois jaune doré passèrent à un rouge vif et un bout de papier s'échappa volant jusque la main droite de Dumbledore. Le braisier se calma et redevient jaune doré.

- Le champion de la Dalton Academy est Monsieur Blaine Anderson. Dit –il.

Le dit jeune homme se leva acclamé par les autres élèves de son école et marcha jusqu'aux deux hommes au centre de la pièce. Ils leur tendirent la main et Burt lui dit.

- Félicitation Gamin.

- Merci Mr Hummel. Dit Blaine.

Burt regarda le garçon attentivement. Pourquoi avait-il mis son nom dans la coupe de feu ? Il avait l'air d'être un jeune homme responsable, honnête. Il savait que ses jeux allait le changé à jamais.

Le tournois des trois n'est pas un jeu, les champions doit réussir des épreuves qui peuvent être très dangereuse, voir mortel parfois. Et Burt le savait. Il n'avait jamais participé aux jeux en tant que champions mais déjà en tant que spectateur s'était très impressionnant.

La coupe de feu vira une seconde fois au rouge vif et un papier sortit des flammes.

- La championne de Crawford est Miss Elisa V. Dit Dumbledore

Une grande et jolie jeune fille à la chevelure blonde s'avança et petit groupe formé près de la coupe.

- Nous allons enfin connaitre le nom du champion de Poudlard. Mr le Ministre, je vous laisse l'honneur de l'annoncé.

Cette fois-ci, Burt marcha jusqu'à la coupe. Les flammes étaient déjà rouge et un petit papier plié en deux vola jusqu'au Ministre de la Magie. Il ouvrit le papier et son visage était devenu tout blanc. Non ce n'est pas possible, pas lui. Se dit-il.

Il bougea ses lèvres mais aucun mot ne sortait. Il porta sa main droite à son cœur et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Alors Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? A votre avis, qui est le champion de Poudlard ?

A Bientôt pour le chapitre suivant


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoir, Voilà un new chapitre de KàP.

Bonne Lecture ...

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le champion de Poudlard  


**Kurt**

Kurt était inquiet que se passait-il ? Son père ne pouvait pas avoir une seconde attaque, il ne le supporterait pas, cela avait été trop dur la première fois. C'est vrai, il n'était plus seul à présent, il y avait Finn et Carole mais revivre l'attente incertaine et rester au chevet de son père comme la première fois serait trop difficile.

Son père rouvrit les yeux, le regarda puis tourna son regard vers Finn et enfin le fixa à nouveau.

- Kurt. Dit Burt tout bas. Il reprit ses esprits le mieux qu'il pût et dit plus fort : Kurt Hummel !

Kurt resta de marbre, il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi lui, il n'avait pas mis son nom dans cette coupe, pas le moins du monde. Il s'attendait plutôt à entendre le nom d'un dernier année ou celui de Finn, Puck qui étaient tous deux populaires dû à leur place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Kurt Hummel, lui, élève discret malgré un père très connu, maltraité à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Non ce n'était pas possible, il rêvait.

**Blaine**

Pourquoi était-il tous aussi surprit ? Pensa-t-il.

Il regarda comme tout le monde vers le fond de la salle. Mais qui est-ce Kurt Hummel ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce garçon. En plus, il avait sûrement un lieu de parenté avec le Ministre, ils ont le même nom de famille. Il fixa Wes et le questionna du regard. Wes était toujours le mieux informé, ici, rien. Il était aussi étonné que lui.

Un jeune homme s'approcha, enfin, tout doucement vers eux. Il était grand, mince à la chevelure brune. Plus il avançait et plus son visage lui disait quelques chose. Et là, il le reconnut. C'était LE garçon qu'il cherchait depuis cette fameuse rencontre dans les couloirs. Kurt était le garçon qu'il voulait aider et qui s'était enfuit juste après leur rencontre.

Blaine croisa le regard de Kurt avant serre la main du directeur et du premier ministre. Kurt baissa radicalement les yeux ne voulant pas garder le contact avec le bouclé. Kurt avait donc bien fait le rapprochement entre eux deux et l'interaction dans le couloir l'autre jour, Blaine en était certain.

**Kurt **

Kurt arriva devant son père qui lui remit le bout de papier où figurait son nom, Kurt regarda son père. Son visage était à la fois triste et remplit de peur. Burt, encore sous le choc, ne lui adressa pas la parole. Kurt se retourna ensuite et scruta la salle. Il s'arrêta sur ses amis du Glee Club éparpillés dans la salle chacun dans leur maison respective. A la table des Gryffondor, Rachel tenait la main de Finn, celui-ci réalisant tout doucement la situation et essayant de réconforter en même temps sa petite amie. Chez les Serpentard, il vit Santana à la fois indigné et surprise mais ses yeux disaient littéralement qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Puis, il vit Karofsky, un grand sourire accroché sur son visage et Karofsky lui fit un clin d'œil.

C'était lui, Karofsky. Il avait déposé son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Kurt en était certain.

**Burt**

A la fin de la cérémonie de l'annonce des champions, Burt devait repartir, il avait un rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie avec Sue Sylvester.

Elle avait encore trouvé un moyen de réduire le budget de l'école surtout du Quidditch en faveur du Cheerleading où elle était responsable à Poudlard. Pour Burt, ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous futile, une masse de travail en plus, seulement, ne pas s'y rendre serait une provocation pour Sue Sylvester qui riposterait en aidant Peeves à organiser diverses farces dans le château ou elle se vengerait dans les médias. Burt s'en souvenait encore, après qu'elle ait perdu les élections contre lui pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Elle passait tout son temps libre à bavasser dans les débats télévisés racontant des insanités sur lui et sa famille. Encore maintenant, elle passait à la télévision ou la radio local pour raconter des ragots sur toute personne qui bloque ses projets farfelus donc, annuler le rendez-vous n'était pas une bonne idée surtout après la nomination de Kurt comme champion de Poudlard.

Burt prit à part Finn.

- Prends soin de ton frère. Dit-il au quaterback.

Finn lui fit une petite tape dans le dos et lui dit qu'il prendrait soin de son petit frère. Burt regarda son fils Kurt une dernière fois et tourna les talons pour quitter la grande salle. Avant de passer la porte, il entendit Kurt l'appeler mais il ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle devant les autres qui pourraient se dire que Burt y était pour quelque chose dans le choix des champions.

**Kurt**

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de parler à son père qui était déjà partit mais vite Finn et Rachel étaient venu le soutenir. Dumbledore invita les trois champions à le suivre. Il accompagna donc Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau tout comme Blaine et Eliza.

Espérons que Blaine ne m'est pas reconnu. Pensa-t-il, le long du trajet vers le bureau du directeur. Kurt regarda le sol, ses chaussures évitant ainsi de croiser le regard de Blaine. Kurt ne voulant pas que le bouclé revienne sur l'évènement.

Il entra le dernier. Ils se tenaient tous debout devant le grand bureau du directeur. Dumbledore leur expliqua comment allait se passer les semaines suivantes.

Kurt était très chamboulé. Il ne voulait pas participer aux tournois des trois sorciers mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était lié par un contrat magie. Les autres, eux, avaient l'air content d'avoir été choisi par la Coupe de Feu mais pas lui.

Il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot des recommandations de Dumbledore qu'il quitta déjà la pièce en compagnie de Blaine et d' Eliza. Cette dernière retourna à pas de course vers son dortoir. Kurt partit le plus discrètement possible vers celui des Gryffondor pour échapper à Blaine. Mais le bouclé ne le laissa pas partir comme ça, il l'arrêta au pied de l'escalier en l'attrapant délicatement par le bras. Kurt prit peur à ce contact, il sursauta. Allait-il lui faire aussi du mal comme Karofsky.

- Kurt, attends, j'aimerais te parler. Dit Blaine

Kurt le regarda dans les yeux. Est-il sincère avec lui ou veut-il lui faire du mal ?Pensa -t-il. Blaine reprit.

- L'autre jour dans les couloirs, quand je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien, si tu n'avais rien de cassé. Je ne parlais pas de tes livres mais de toi. dit-il très sérieux mais en douceur.

Kurt baissa les yeux et regarda ses chaussures. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Je… Je vais bien. dit-il. Ce n'était rien, je suis habitué, dit-il pour lui-même, seulement Blaine avait entendu. Blaine le retenu une seconde fois.

- Ce n'est pas rien Kurt. C'est mal. Blaine marqua une pause et reprit. Tu dois le dire. Il ne peut pas te faire du mal comme ça.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne me connais pas. Kurt commença à paniquer et il leva la voix. Tu ne comprends pas. Et ensuite, il partit.

Blaine le regarda partir sans le quitter des yeux, le visage un peu perdu. Il avait essayé de nouer un contact pour l'aider mais cela n'allait pas être aussi facile. Il se dit qu'il ressayerait plus tard.

* * *

L'histoire avance petit à petit...

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ? Le prochain arrive très vite (Promis ! )

à bientôt


	6. Chapter 5

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre suivant...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : L'histoire de Blaine

**Blaine**

Blaine n'en pouvait plus de ses amis. D'habitude, il aurait pris sur lui mais là s'en était trop. Wes n'arrêtait de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec les communales dès qu'il parlait, Nick et Jeff ne savaient pas se taire alors que s'était l'heure de dormir et lui, il lui manquait beaucoup d'heure de sommeil. A bout de nerf et pour éviter de crier sur ses amis, il se leva, enfila son manteau par-dessus de son pyjama. Il sortit du dortoir, passa la salle commune et alla se promener dans les couloirs.

Perdu dans ses pensées (le tournoi, les répétitions des Warblers, Kurt qu'il cherchait partout et les cours), il se retrouva dehors dans le parc. La lune était très haute dans le ciel et entourée de nombreuses étoiles. Il s'assit sur un banc et contempla le ciel. Il ne vit pas un garçon passé derrière lui et qui se dirigeait vers le lac.

**Kurt**

Après quelques jours de reproche de la plupart des élèves de Poudlard qu'il croissait, Kurt n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas choisi de participer à ce concours. Certains élèves de Poudlard préféraient même porter un badge en faveur de Dalton ou Crawford que de le soutenir lui. Et avec tout ça, il a oublié le Glee Club. Tous les soirs depuis son retour à Poudlard, il répétait dans le parc ses chansons pour enfin gagner un solo pour les communales. Mais à l'annonce des champions, il y a dix jours, il n'y allait plus chanter.

Ce soir, il répéterait. Après le couvre-feu, Kurt se glissa hors de son dortoir, descendit les escaliers et sortit dans le parc. Il se dirigea vers la droite où se trouvait le lac et alla s'asseoir au pied de son cerisier. Cet arbre était un peu comme sa deuxième maison à Poudlard. Son père lui avait raconté que s'était là qu'il passait son temps libre avec sa mère. C'était un endroit calme à l'abri des regards, un havre de paix après de nombreuses bousculades, crochepied et diverses insultes homophobes à son égard. C'était également un endroit où il se sentait proche de sa mère depuis sa disparition. Elle était décédé il y 7 ans mais il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'elle lui manque.

En regardant les étoiles dans le ciel, il commença à chanter _I Want To Hold Your Hand_. Cette chanson lui rappelait sa mère, son enfance. Il ferma les yeux et quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

**Blaine**

Après un moment, Blaine se leva pour retourner dans son dortoir quand il entendit une personne chanter d'une voix douce et posée. Il marcha vers la voix qui se trouvait derrière un cerisier. Blaine se rapprocha du bord du lac, le plus silencieusement possible ne voulant pas faire peur à la personne. Il fut surprit de découvrir que la personne en question était Kurt. Il était de dos chantant le visage levé vers les étoiles. Blaine se sentait bercé par sa voix malgré la tristesse de la chanson. La chanson terminé, Blaine aurait voulu le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras mais il savait que Kurt n'était pas encore prêt à dévoiler ses secrets et sentiments, donc il retourna dans son dortoir sans faire de bruit.

Quelques jours plus tard,

Un dimanche matin, pas de grasse matinée, Blaine avait rendez-vous tout comme Kurt et Eliza pour une interview des trois champions avec Becky Jackson. Pour lui, c'était une occasion de pouvoir parler avec Kurt. Qu'avait-il voulut dire par « tu ne comprends pas ». Blaine voulait vraiment en savoir plus et surtout l'aider.

La classe d'enchantement avait été pour l'occasion transformée, les bancs avaient disparus et on avait installé des fauteuils individuels avec une petite table en bois au centre où était disposé des petits biscuits. La journaliste apprenti du journal de l'école était assise un cahier ouvert à la main et un stylo-plume volait quelques centimètres au-dessus. Arrivé le 1er, Blaine s'installa, salua Becky Jackson et attendit les autres. Kurt lui arriva le dernier juste pour l'interview et s'assit malgré lui à la seule place libre, juste à côté de Blaine. Durant l'entretien, les questions n'étaient centrées que sur Kurt et son père Ministre de la magie. Kurt avait été fort, il avait su déjoué tous les remarques lancés par la journaliste entre les pics des éventuelles trucages des choix des champions et la garde-robe de Kurt, on pouvait dire qu'il s'en était très bien sortit.

A la fin de l'interview, Blaine prit les devant.

- Kurt, s'il te plait reste. murmura Blaine à Kurt avec ses yeux de chien battu.

Kurt réfléchit et céda à la demande du bouclé. Il le conduisit dans un coin tranquille et ils s'installèrent.

- Kurt, je ne veux pas te juger. J'aimerais t'aider. Tu as dit que je ne comprenais pas. Explique-moi. Blaine avait dit cela très calmement essayant de gagner la confiance du châtain.

- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à moi ? Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour m'aider dans cette école. Kurt avait dit ça en s'énervant. Tu ne comprends pas, enchaina-t-il.

- Explique-moi, j'ai tout mon temps. Blaine avait peur d'avoir été trop loin.

- Je suis… je suis. Kurt bégaya. comment annoncer ça ? pensa Kurt. Je suis gay et Karofsky est un con d'homophobe qui me le fait payer. Kurt avait sorti sa phrase d'une telle vitesse et avec une colère enfuie depuis le longtemps qu'il se demanda si Blaine avait compris. Paniqué par son discours, il se leva et voulu partir mais le garçon lui attrapa la main.

- Au contraire, je comprends très bien. Dit Blaine en regardant Kurt dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux quelques minutes puis Kurt se rassit à coté de Blaine.

- Mes parents ont choisi de m'inscrire à Dalton pour les même raison que toi, pour ce que tu essayes de cacher. Moi aussi, je suis gay et j'ai…

Kurt lui pressa la main pour le réconforter et lui faire comprendre de continuer.

- Et j'ai été mal traité dans mon ancien lycée. Dit Blaine. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance contrairement à un ami qui a été tabassé à mort. On sortait d'une fête. On avait décidé d'y aller en ami. Je lui ai proposé de le raccompagner chez lui car il n'avait pas de voiture. On nous a attaqués avec des battes de base-ball dans la cour de l'école. Jess a été touché sévèrement à la tête, un coup fatal, il n'a pas survécut. Raconta Blaine le regard dans le vide.

Blaine était très ému. Il n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire, les seules personnes qui la connaissaient se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Kurt, lui, était également très touché par l'histoire de Blaine. Il se pencha donc et prit Blaine dans les bras. Ils se séparèrent ne se quittant pas des yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent, Blaine cligna des yeux et reprit.

- Je ne suis jamais retourné dans mon ancienne école après la fête. Mes parents ont décidé de m'inscrire à Dalton. Dalton est une école avec une tolérance zéro contre la violence et la discrimination.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'attends vos commentaires...

A bientôt pour la suite


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir,

voici un new chapitre de KàP.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le soutien de ses amis

**Kurt**

Comme chaque lundi, Kurt avait sa réunion du Glee Club. Il laissa partit Rachel et Finn du dortoir et partit à son tour quelques minutes plus tard.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, tout le monde était déjà là et le regardèrent lors de son arrivé. Kurt n'était jamais arrivé le dernier. Depuis son « élection », il y a quelques jours, Kurt ne savait pas comment réagir avec les autres, qui lui reprochait sa nomination en tant que champion et encore moi avec ses amis. Il n'avait pas voulu devenir le champion de Poudlard. Certains avaient un visage inquiet et d'autres étaient mitigés. Rachel se plaça à côté de lui et Kurt la questionna du regard. Rachel jeta un coup d'œil aux autres membres du Glee Club puis le regarda. Kurt ne savait pas quoi penser, voulaient-ils le faire partir du Glee Club, voulaient-ils lui demander comment était-il devenu le champion ?

Kurt pensait pouvoir pendant le Glee Club redevenir le Kurt d'avant. En venant, il voulait oublier un peu le tournoi et se concentrer sur les communales mais au long silence qui régnait, il se disait que cela n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça. En plus, aujourd'hui n'était pas une réunion ordinaire, ils allaient décider qui chanterait aux communales.

Rachel prit la parole avec un grand sourire :

- On a décidé de te confier une chanson pour les communales. Tu chanteras tous les deux en duo. On sait que tu vas avoir beaucoup de chose à faire avec le tournoi mais tu le mérites. Tu le mérites vraiment Kurt.

Kurt était bouche-bé. Il été surprit et sans voix.

Finn s'approcha et se plaça à côté de Kurt et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Kurt leva les yeux vers Finn.

- On voulait aussi te dire, Kurt Que…. Dit Finn marquant une pause. On est tous avec toi. On sait que tu n'as pas choisi d'être champion mais on te soutient et si tu as besoin de notre aide, on est tous là. Finit-il.

Tout le monde se leva et les rejoint pour un gros câlin collectif. Ses amis n'étaient pas mécontents qu'il soit le champion, ils ne le jugèrent pas. Ils étaient tous avec lui. Ils avaient déjà bien accepté son homosexualité et encore aujourd'hui, ils étaient là. Tout au fond de lui, Kurt se dit qu'il n'était pas juste un groupe de chant mais bien une grande famille.

Le lendemain, à une semaine de la première tâche, les trois champions étaient attendus dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils allaient connaitre les dernières recommandations pour la première tâche. A la fin de son monologue, Dumbledore leur donna à chacun un œuf. Il tendit à Miss Eliza un œuf vert, Blaine reçut un bleu et Kurt un orange.

- Ces œufs sont personnels et ils vous aideront à préparer et à réussir cette première tâche. dit Dumbledore.

Il les invita ensuite à quitter son bureau. Tous les trois ne savaient quoi penser comme un œuf « coloré » pouvait être la clé leur réussite ?

À la sortie du bureau du directeur, ils se saluèrent et ils partirent chacun de leur côté avec en main l'œuf. Kurt partit réfléchir dehors près du terrain de Quidditch.

Sortant de son entrainement de cheerleading, Santana vit Kurt. Les environs étaient déserts donc le moment rêvé pour passer un peu de temps avec son ami. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Salut Porcelaine, que fais-tu ici ? dit-elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Kurt ? Qu'est que c'est ce truc orange ?

- C'est un œuf. dit –il en la regardant songeur. Je l'ai reçu de Dumbledore et je cite : « ces œufs sont personnels et ils vous aideront à préparer et à réussir la première tâche ».

- Aie. dit-elle

Ils restèrent silencieux, regardant l'œuf pendant quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de l'ouvrir ? ajouta Santana. Il y a peut-être des indices dedans.

Kurt actionna donc le bouton au sommet de l'objet. Une lumière blanche, aveuglante en sortit ainsi qu'un bruit très aigu. Ce bruit était très persan comme si une dame criait à l'agonie. Kurt lâcha l'œuf pour mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles. Santana attrapa ensuite l'œuf à terre et le referma.

- Ça fait du bien qu'en ça s'arrête ce truc. dit-elle en rigolant.

- A ton avis, en quoi ce cri peut m'aider ? Je n'y arriverais jamais. Comment veux-tu que je réussisse ces taches ?

Kurt paniqua perdant complètement ses moyens. Santana l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Kurt, Kurt. Calme toi, ça va allez. On va trouvez un moyens. Tu vas réussir ce tournois et tu vas le gagner haut la main. Je crois en toi, moi. On croit tous en toi au Glee Club. dit –elle calmement. Et tu as déjà oublié, nous, on est là pour t'aider. ok ?

Kurt reprit ses esprits, il respira un bon coup, passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Oui. Merci Santana. Heureusement que tu es là. dit-il.

- Je ne suis pas t'a meilleur amie pour rien. dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Meilleure amie ? Demanda Kurt.

- Après au temps de temps à être là l'un pour l'autre, je pense qu'on était meilleurs amis, non ?

- oui tu as raison, meilleure amie. dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle se pencha et prit Kurt dans ses bras.

**Kurt**

A trois jours de la première tâche, Il fut appelé par la coach Sylvester. Il devait se rendre au terrain de Quidditch après l'entrainement des cheerleading. Kurt s'assit dans les gradins en attendant la fin de l'entrainement. Santana le vit et elle lui fit un signe. Elle se trouvait au sommet de la pyramide. Quand l'entrainement fut terminé, il descendit les gradins, il prévenu Santana qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard et il partit retrouver la coach. Ils allèrent ensemble dans son bureau.

- Alors Porcelaine, j'imagine que tu es prêt pour la première tâche ? Raconte-moi tout. Dit –elle.

Kurt n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. La tâche approchait de plus en plus et il avait toujours reporté ça à plus tard, entre ses cours, les répétitions du Glee Club et Karofsky, il n'avait pas eu le temps et l'énergie pour cela. En plus, l'œuf ne l'avait pas aidé du tout, que faire avec un œuf orange de la taille d'un ballon de football qui une fois ouvert laissant attendre un cri très aigu dont il ne pouvait pas supporter le bruit et une lumière vive aveuglante. Il baissa les yeux et regarda ses chaussures.

- Alors t'en sors-tu avec ton œuf d'autruche? J'ai entendu dire que Miss Eliza avec déjà fait une omelette avec et qu'elle été prête pour le combat. Dit-elle.

- Je… je ne… dit Kurt. Le combat ? dit-il après réflexion. L'œuf ne m'a pas aid…

- He arrête de pleurnicher. Papa Hummel ne t'a pas envoyé un bateau plein de serviteur pour t'aider pour le tournoi ? Je suis déçue là. dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Kurt resta muet. Il la fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Sue se leva de son siège et se plaça devant lui à moitié assise sur son bureau.

- Laisse-moi te dire une chose Lady Hummel, ce tournoi n'est pas une petite compétition de chansonnette pour ados pré-pubert. Et oui, je suis au courant pour vos rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Cela remonte à l'époque où de simples boissons survitaminés ne suffisait pas pour booster l'équipe au championnat national de Cheerleading. J'ai voulu donc récupérer dans la Salle sur Demande mes bouteilles de protéine maison aux hormones mais elle était déjà occupée. Il n'y a pas que vous qui caché des choses.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'avait toujours pas reprit ses esprits.

- D'après tes résultats, tu es plutôt doué en enchantement. Alors sert toi de tes atouts.

- Comment faire ? Je ne suis pas en dernière année. Je ne sais pas me transformer en poisson.

- Je ne te parle pas de te transformer en sirène-Hummel mais utilise tes acquis et ta cervelle de moineau. Et pour l'œuf d'autruche, je te dis pas de faire une omelette avec mais il peut être utile et il ne sert pas seulement de savonnette dans l'eau de la baignoire. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon file maintenant où je vais manquer l'heure de ma piqûre aux hormones.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas très "capital" pour Klaine mais le prochain sera plus intéressant.

Pour info, la suite sera la première tâche de nos champions ! Et il arrivera vite !

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours

a bientôt


	8. Chapter 7

Bonsoir,

Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des messages, ajouté KàP en Follower et Favorite. MERCI MERCI MERCI !

Voici un new chapitre de KàP !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La première tâche – 1ère partie

- Bienvenue à la première tâche. Aujourd'hui, nos trois champions doivent affronter les profondeurs du lac. A cette occasion, il y a une semaine un œuf a été remis à chaque champion pour préparer leur aventure sous l'eau. Dit Dumbledore. Que la première tâche commence. Continua –t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le lac.

Les trois champions étaient enfermés dans un bulle d'air dans le fond du lac. Ils entendaient distinctement le discours de Dumbledore à la surface.

« Que la première tâche commence ». A ses mots, la bulle autour d'eux éclatât.

**Kurt**

A cet instant, il n'y avait plus d'air pour lui respirer et il peut sentir l'eau sur tout son corps et entrer dans ses narines. Il fit de suite un geste de la main et grâce à sa baguette une nouvelle bulle d'air se forma autour de son visage comme un casque d'astronaute et il put respirer à nouveau. Kurt reprit son souffle quelques secondes et il put enfin commencer l'épreuve. Il regarda autour de lui, Eliza s'était transformée en animal aquatique, une sorte de poisson humain et Blaine avait comme lui, une bulle d'air autour visage. Ils se séparèrent chacun allant dans une direction différente. Kurt nagea droit devant lui sa baguette toujours en main prête à être utilisée si besoin. Il entra dans un champ d'algues et de fleurs aquatique. La vue n'était pas très bonne, il ne pouvait voir que quelques mètres devant lui. Après dix minutes de nage, il arriva sur une grande place circulaire entourée d'algues. Au centre, les trois œufs étaient disposés côte à côte sur des socles individuels en pierre, trois œufs identiques aux trois champions : un œuf vert, un œuf bleu et un œuf orange.

Kurt s'approcha et se plaça devant l'œuf orange, le même qu'il avait reçu. Il posa ses mains comme pour le prendre. Une silhouette miniature d'une jeune fille sortit de l'œuf comme un jet lumière projeté vers le dessus de l'œuf. C'était Rachel. Voilà, il comprenait. Kurt devait la retrouver dans le lac. Il se retourna, quitta la place quand Blaine arriva. Blaine s'approcha de lui, il lui fit un grand sourire d'encouragement et continua son chemin vers l'œuf bleu. Kurt le regarda, lui rendit son sourire et partit retrouver Rachel.

Où trouver sa meilleure amie dans cet immense lac ? Pensa-t-il. Il repassa dans les algues car s'était la seule issue pour quitter cette place et décida de rebrousser chemin. Après trente minutes de nage sans résultat, Kurt commença à perdre espoir, retrouver Rachel n'était si facile, le lac était si grand. Il continua à avancer quand il entendu le bruit d'animaux sous-marine à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne bougea plus évitant de faire du bruit et d'attirer ses choses jusqu'à lui. Les animaux approchèrent à grande vitesse et sans avoir eu le temps de s'enfuir, deux grosses pieuvres vertes l'attaquèrent. Elles l'attrapèrent par les pieds et l'enfoncèrent vers le fond du lac où la lumière était plus rare et où il faisait très sombre. Kurt se débattait, essayant de se détacher mais pas moyen, elles étaient plus fortes que lui et sa baguette magique était hors de portée. Après quelques minutes d'affrontement, Kurt était à bout de souffle. Il n'avait plus d'énergie dans ses bras, ses jambes et son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait dur à respirer et n'avait plus envie de se défendre. Il n'avait qu'une envie abandonner. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement qui parurent des heures pour lui, Kurt lâcha donc prise, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans le fond du lac.

* * *

Que pensez-vous du chap 7 ?

Ok Ok, ce chapitre est très petit mais j'ai dû couper ici car sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long.

A bientôt


	9. Chapter 8

Bonsoir,

Alors avez-vous vu le premier épisode de cette saison 5 ? Géniale non? ENFIN, le retour de Klaine et en beauté, je dirai.

Voilà un new chap de KàP !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La première tâche - 2ème partie

**Blaine**

Blaine avait vu Eliza trente minutes après avoir quitté la place aux œufs. La jeune fille était déterminée à gagner. Elle était prête à tout détruire sur son passage pour remporter la victoire mais elle n'était pas très prudente. Eliza utilisait sa baguette magique pour détruire chaque obstacle sur son chemin et tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle. Blaine continua à nager sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées. Il croisa une sirène. Elle l'observait sans l'attaquer et sans l'aider. Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Quand Blaine décida de continuer sa route, elle pointa son index vers la direction opposée où Blaine se dirigeait. Il la regarda une seconde fois, réfléchit et décida de suivre la direction qu'elle avait indiqué car depuis au moins quarante-cinq minutes il tournait en rond. Il nagea et entra dans un nouveau champ d'algues sans fleurs aquatiques cette fois-ci. La vision était moins bonne dans les algues mais il continua. A un moment, il entendit des monstres crier. Blaine s'approcha discrètement tout en restant à l'écart, caché derrière les algues pour éviter d'attirer les créatures aquatiques à lui. Blaine pu voir deux monstres verts attaquant quelqu'un.

C'était Kurt ! Il ressentit le besoin de l'aider, le secourir. Sans réfléchir, il s'empressa de nager vers Kurt pour le libérer des monstres sans faire attention, il pourrait se faire attaquer mais il pensait plus à Kurt qu'à lui. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les monstres. Une lumière verte s'en échappa et les deux monstres verts se figèrent. Il nagea les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Kurt et l'aida à se défaire des prises de ces monstres. Kurt était comme endormit. Blaine le secoua un peu pour lui faire reprendre conscience. Kurt ouvrit les yeux et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Merci Blaine. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans ton aide. dit-il.

Blaine lui rendit son accolade. Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés. Kurt se sentait en sécurité, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahi alors qu'il était toujours collé à Blaine. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants le temps de reprendre assez de courage pour la suite et profiter le plus possible des bras chauds de Blaine. Kurt se détacha ensuite de Blaine.

Après cela, ils décidèrent de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Ils nagèrent ensemble quand des sirènes surgirent à leur gauche. Kurt prit peur et dit :

- Blaine, regarde là-bas. Faisons vite demi-tour.

- Non, on ne risque rien. Suivons-les plutôt. dit Blaine

Blaine suivit les sirènes et Kurt, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se remettre à nager, il était perplexe. Pourquoi suivre ses sirènes ? Peut-on leur faire confiance ? Kurt rejoignit Blaine. Ils arrivèrent sur un espace vide remplie de débris : des énormes vases en terre cuite, des grosses pierres, des morceaux de mur détruit, un abri détruit également….

- Regardons ici s'il n'y a pas d'indices. dit Blaine

Blaine était confiant. Les sirènes l'avaient déjà menés à Kurt donc elles pouvaient encore l'aider. Ils fouillèrent le site. Blaine se dirigea vers la droite et Kurt à gauche. Ils firent le tour des débris, regardèrent dans les vases, derrière les murs et pierre mais rien, aucun signe de leurs « prisonniers ». Ils se rejoignirent après leurs recherches.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé et toi ? Dit Kurt.

- Non, rien. Dit Blaine.

- Viens, allons dans cette direction. Dit Kurt en montrant le chemin.

Blaine regarda les sirènes, elles les observaient. Pourquoi les avaient-elles emmenés jusque dans ce site délabré ? Ils n'avaient rien trouvés.

Ils nagèrent dans une nouvelle direction et Kurt se trouvait devant cette fois-ci.

- Comment faire pour retrouver nos amis ? On nage dans ce lac depuis des heures. dit Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas mais on finira bien par trouver. L'encouragea Blaine.

- Attends, tu entends ce bruit. dit Kurt. Il s'était arrêter et écoutait. Il avait entendu un bruit, plus près d'une chanson.

- Oui, je l'entends aussi. Juste derrière Dit Blaine en pointant son doigt vers les débris.

- Cette mélodie me dit quelque chose. Dit Kurt.

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est la même chanson que dans l'œuf. Continua t- il.

Ils nagèrent dans la direction de la chanson. Ils arrivèrent devant une entrée, une arcade en pierre avec des barrières roués ouverts. Ils avancèrent avec prudence car ils ne savaient pas si cette endroit été un piège, s'ils allaient se faire attaquer comme Kurt tout à l'heure. De loin, ils pouvaient voir des objets flottants attachés. En avançant, ils pu constater que ce n'était pas des objets mais des personnes attachées par le pied gauche avec une chaine. C'était leurs amis, ils été comme endormit. Blaine et Kurt les avaient enfin trouvés. Blaine peut voir Wes, son meilleur ami, Rachel, l'amie de Kurt et une jeune fille blonde qui ressemblait à Eliza mais en plus jeune. Ils allèrent chacun dans la direction de leur « prisonnier » pour les libérer. Kurt alla vers Rachel et Blaine vers Wes. Ils remontèrent ensuite vers la terre ferme chacun avec leur ami.

Ils arrivèrent à la surface de l'eau tous les deux en même temps et leurs amis se réveillèrent dès qu'ils passèrent la tête au-dessus de l'eau. Ils nagèrent tous les quatre vers la passerelle où les professeurs et organisateurs se trouvaient.

- Deux champions ont ramenés leur ami. Dit Dumbledore. La troisième a utilisé un peu plus tôt le sort d'aide d'urgence. Elle a donc été disqualifiée de cette épreuve.

Arrivé sur la passerelle, on leur apporta à chacun des essuies et peignoirs. Ils reçurent aussi une boisson chaude pour se réchauffer un peu. Blaine regarda Kurt et lui fit un sourire. Il avait réussi tous les deux. Blaine avait vraiment apprécié partager cette épreuve avec Kurt. Il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il appréciait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Kurt lui rendit son sourire, un sourire très sincère d'une aventure partagée.

- Nous avons délibéré. Mr Blaine Anderson arrive à égalité avec Mr Kurt Hummel et en seconde place se trouve Miss Eliza V. du à disqualification. Miss Eliza a utilisé le sortilège d'urgence pour l'aider à se défaire d'une attaque de monstres sous-marin qui donc marqué la fin de l'épreuve pour elle. Pour la seconde épreuve, Messieurs Anderson et Hummel partiront en même temps. Miss Eliza V. les rejoindra une heure plus tard. La première tâche est à présent terminée. Bravo Messieurs, allez fêter votre victoire comme il se doit. Dit Dumbledore.

* * *

Fin de la première tâche. Pour info, je n'ai prévu que 2 tâches car pour moi ce n'est pas le point central de l'histoire, juste une aide au bon déroulement de la saga Klaine...

Je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous l'avez quand même apprécié ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (de ce chapitre ou de ce premier épisode de Glee S05)

A bientot

BIZ


	10. Chapter 9

Bonsoir, Voici la suite de KàP...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le slushie à la cerise

**Kurt**

Les cours recommencèrent vite laissant passer un peu les ferveurs du tournoi. Kurt retourna en classe comme avant, oubliant le héros qu'il été devenu après la première tâche et dans la fête, ensuite, organisée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il reprit ses habitudes, Santana toujours dans les parages, Rachel accrochée à son bras lui racontant quel solo elle allait chanter à la prochaine réunion de Glee Club.

Ce matin, il arpentait donc les couloirs en compagnie de Rachel. Ils avaient potions et ils passèrent d'abord par leur casier qui était côte à côte pour récupérer leurs livres. Après son solo, Rachel lui parla de Finn. Kurt aimait bien Rachel mais à certains moments, il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle sortait avec son frère. Kurt entendait des anecdotes qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulut savoir sur Finn.

Pendant qu'elle racontait inlassablement comme quoi Finn était l'homme de sa vie. Kurt rêvassait discrètement bien sûr, il pensait à Blaine. Lors de la première tâche, l'autre garçon aurait pu le laisser sous l'emprise de ses monstres et ainsi se débarrasser d'un adversaire pour gagner la première épreuve. Mais Blaine était venu à lui, l'avait aidé et après, ils avaient continués ensemble. Kurt secoua machinalement la tête pour dire à Rachel de continuer son histoire, sans en avoir écouté un seul mot.

À son casier, Kurt prit ses bouquins quand il reçut un slushie à la cerise en pleine figure. Il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Dave Karofsky un verre vide à la main et un grand sourire sur son visage. Puis, Kurt baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements, sa chemise blanche était fichue, aucune chance de la récupérer.

- Alors champion, que penses-tu de mon cadeau pour ta victoire ? dit Karofsky avant de reprendre son chemin.

Rachel prit dans le casier de Kurt un essuie et lui tendit.

- Kurt, tu dois faire quelque chose, ça ne peut plus durer. Dit Rachel agacée.

Rachel ne connaissait pas la gravité de la situation. Elle était juste au courant des attaques aux slushies mais pas plus. Malgré qu'elle soit son amie, elle était aussi la petite amie de son frère donc hors de question de tout lui dire sans qu'elle ne répète tout à Finn.

La sonnette retentit à cet instant, les cours allaient commencés et donc ils devaient se rendre en classe toute suite pour éviter d'être en retard surtout avec Rogue. Il est strictement suicidaire d'arriver en retard dans sa classe.

- Kurt, je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Dit Rachel.

Kurt n'avait pas le choix, il devait se changer. Il ne pouvait pas aller en cours comme ça mais il ne pouvait pas non plus infliger ça à Rachel.

- Vas-y. Je te rejoins plus tard. Dit-il.

Rachel lui fit un bisou sur la joue, le visage crispé, elle partir vers les étages inférieurs. Il attrapa un t-shirt propre dans son casier et fila aux toilettes des garçons. Il se nettoya les cheveux et le visage dans le lavabo et s'essuya ensuite quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il entendit les pas d'une personne s'approcher. Espérons que ce ne soit pas Karofsky. Pensa Kurt.

- Kurt, ça va ? J'ai entendu des élèves parler de l'interaction dans les couloirs. Dit Blaine.

- Chouette alors toute l'école est déjà au courant. dit Kurt de façon sarcastique.

- Kurt, il faut l'arrêter. Dit-il.

Kurt ne répondit pas et alla se changer dans les toilettes. Blaine avait raison. Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces harcèlements, Karofsky lui faisait vivre un enfer et ça devait finir. Il finit de boutonner sa chemise, souffla un bon coup. Il sécha ses larmes et il sortit de la cabine. Kurt marcha vers Blaine qui l'attendait appuyé sur un des lavabos.

- Oui, je sais. Mais comment faire ? Dit Kurt.

Blaine s'approcha plus près de lui très lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il avait bien remarqué la détresse de Kurt. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Nous trouverons une solution. Dit Blaine avec la plus d'assurance et de conviction qui pouvait faire passer dans sa voix.

- Blaine. Dit Kurt. Il leva la tête et regarda Blaine dans les yeux. Merci d'être là.

- C'est normal. Entre amis. dit-il sincèrement.

Ils partirent ensuite dans leur classe respective.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?

Ok, c'est un petit chapitre mais la suite arriva milieu de semaine prochaine.

J'aimerai avoir vos avis, commentaires sur l'histoire et/ou propositions pour la suite (J'ai besoin d'un peu d'inspiration).

Merci BEAUCOUP de suite KàP.

A bientôt


	11. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde, comme promis, voici le chap 10 de KàP !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le Glee Club « secret » de Poudlard

**Blaine**

Depuis qu'il avait entendu Kurt chanter au bord du lac, il y a quelques semaines, Blaine délassait de temps en temps ses amis le soir pour aller entendre le châtain chanter. Il se cachait derrière les buissons et écoutait les chansons de son ami. Avec ses chansons, il se sentait comme ressourcé et elles lui rappelaient son enfance lorsqu'il chantait avec son grand frère Cooper. Les petits concerts qu'ils donnaient dans son jardin l'été pour ses parents et voisins. C'était le bon vieux temps et son frère lui manquait beaucoup depuis son départ pour de nombreux casting à travers le pays.

Ce soir, Kurt chantait une nouvelle chanson « Blackbird ». Cette chanson était plutôt triste. Elle le touchait vraiment. Kurt était assis au pied du cerisier et était réellement habité par la chanson. Il devait vraiment être triste pour l'interpréter si bien.

Blaine était chamboulé, d'habitude il aimait écouter Kurt mais là, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Pour la première fois, Blaine se leva et décida d'aller vers Kurt.

**Kurt**

Ce soir, Kurt était un peu nostalgique. Il commença à chanter Blackbird.

A la fin de la chanson, il entendit quelqu'un venir jusqu'à lui. Espérons que ce ne soit pas un préfet ou professeur car Kurt savait qu'il ne devait pas être là mais bien dans son lit à cette heure tardive. C'était Blaine. Kurt ne savait pas comment réagir. Il sécha les larmes sur ses joues et essaya de reprendre contenance.

- Je peux m'asseoir. Dit Blaine en pointant la place à côté de Kurt sous le cerisier.

Kurt lui dit oui et leva la tête vers le bouclé.

- Tu chantes merveilleusement bien Kurt. Continua Blaine. Il ne voulait pas aborder tout de suite sur l'état de Kurt. Dommage que tu ne sois pas à Dalton, tu serais un atout majeur pour les Warblers.

Kurt le questionna du regard. Les Warblers s'étaient la chorale de Dalton.

- Tu te souviens de la soirée au mois d'octobre. C'est nous qui chantions et les Warblers s'est le nom de notre chorale.

Kurt se remémora. Il se souvenait très bien de cette petite fête où les élèves de Dalton avaient chantés. Il se souvenait très bien de Blaine au premier rang mais il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Blaine.

- C'est gentil mais je suis déjà au Glee Club de Poudlard.

Comment ? il y a une chorale à Poudlard ?

Après de nombreux concours de chorale, Blaine connaissait la plupart des chorales du pays mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chorale à Poudlard.

- Oui mais pas officiellement. Il y a bien une chorale à Poudlard mais elle n'est pas reconnue comme les autres activités extra-scolaires.

Blaine était perplexe et à son tour il questionna Kurt du regard.

- A Poudlard, il existe des clubs non connut. Les New Directions, existe depuis des siècles. Ce club est secret car chaque maison est représentée ce qui n'existe dans aucun des clubs à Poudlard. A l'époque, aux débuts de Poudlard, Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se côtoyaient pas. Les deux maisons étaient en guerre comme leur fondateur car ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. C'est pour cela que les New Directions, s'est comme ça que ce nomme notre club, n'existe pas au grand jour.

- Quelle histoire ! dit Blaine avec de grands yeux.

- Comme tu dis. Dit Kurt avec un sourire chaleureux. Mais cela ne va plus durer.

Blaine le laissa continuer sans rien dire pour l'instant.

- Depuis notre entrer au Glee Club, on essaye de rendre officiel la chorale mais les membres les plus âgés non jamais voulut. Maintenant qu'ils ont quitté l'école, on va pouvoir le faire.

- C'est qui « on » ? Dit Blaine.

- Mes amis, ceux qui sont entrés au Glee Club la même année que moi. Il y a Rachel, une petite brune, Finn, un grand costaud qui fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Santana et Puck qui sont de Serpentard. Et il y a encore… dit Kurt.

- Vous allez vous y prendre comment ?

- On a décidé de participer au concours des chorales. On sera donc connu de tous et l'école ne dira pas non à un club qui représente l'école en dehors de ses murs. Kurt marqua une pause.

- Et on va gagner ! Continua Kurt avec un air à la fois qui se veut convaincant et amusant.

- Ho non, les Warblers vont gagner. Dit Blaine en rigolant et Kurt rit avec lui.

Après un bon moment de rigolade, à papoter tous les deux, une bonne partie de la nuit était passé.

- On devrait rentre, il se fait tard. Dit Kurt.

- Tôt tu veux dire. Oui, on devrait aller se reposer on a cour demain. Ajouta Blaine.

Ils marchèrent vers le château côte à côte leur épaule se touchant de temps en temps. Kurt frissonna à ce contact mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- C'était sympa de parler ensemble. Dit Kurt.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il faudrait remettre ça une autre fois. Dit Blaine.

- Ok, mais pas si tard car je vais avoir de sacré cerne demain. Dit Kurt. Une bonne couche de crème sera nécessaire maintenant.

Blaine sourit et ajouta

- Comme le Lima Beach samedi à 15h lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. Bye Blaine.

- Bonne nuit Kurt.

Ils se séparaient et montèrent chacun dans leur dortoir respectif.

* * *

Voila ...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ?

la suite sera les COMMUNALES !

A bientôt


End file.
